CHERUB: Mission Impossible
by Laser Slayer
Summary: James, Bruce, Kyle, Lauren, Bethany and several other agents are assigned on a mission with Bruce's friendly rival Ken and his brother, they must all co-operate in order to keep their covers in tact. Set after Divine Madness.
1. Chapter 1: Briefing

**Chapter 1: ****Briefing**

"James, Bruce." Chloe Blake greeted the two boys as they entered the mission briefing room. Several days ago they had received a call from Chloe and John Jones telling them about a new mission. The boys had been told it would involve several other agents. They entered the mission briefing room to see Kyle, Lauren, Ken Nakahashi ,his younger brother Toshiro who was often called Tim, Kerry ,Gabrielle and two other CHERUB's who James knew as Tyler and Richard.

"Why's she here?" James snarled referring to Bethany.

"Oh your brother's so polite." Bethany remarked sarcastically to Lauren.

John Jones came out and cleared his throat. "Can we begin the briefing?" he asked handing each of them a copy of the mission briefing.

_*****CLASSIFIED*** ***MISSION BRIEFING FOR JAMES ADAMS, LAUREN ADAMS, KYLE BLUEMAN, KEN NAKAHASHI, TOSHIRO NAKAHASHI, BRUCE NORRIS, **__**GABRIELLE O' BRIEN, KERRY CHANG, BETHANY PARKER, TYLER GRAYSON AND RICHARD JOHNSON*****_

_**THIS DOCUMENT IS PROTECTED WITH A RADIO FREQUENCY IDENTIFICATION TAG. **__**ANY**__** ATTEMPT TO REMOVE FROM THIS BUILDING WILL SET OFF AN ALARM. DO**__** NOT **__**PHOTOCOPY OR TAKE NOTES.**_

_**BACKGROUND**_

_COCKFIGHTING_

_Cockfighting is when two roosters are put into a pit with blades strapped around their claws in the hopes of defeating the other rooster. Often this is a bloody act and both roosters are nearly always killed or near death. Those who put the roosters into the pit try to win money by betting on one of the roosters. Most cockfighting is done in Mexico and in South America and is an illegal act. However, in South London in the past decade it has become popular amongst those in gangs as a fast source of income._

_EVOLUTION_

_Many who watch fights for the blood and gore began to wonder whether this would be much better with people, namely ex soldiers and martial artists. Gangs began doing this, sometimes this would lead to a fight to the death and gangs would often develop bitter hatreds with each other. This leads to gang wars and innocent civilians getting hurt. Because of this they have been known as Fist Gang Fights or FGF_

_CIA and MI6 _

_Several years ago the CIA and MI6 pooled their knowledge of these fights after the American ambassador was assaulted due to an FGF going out of control. After that incident occurred, the CIA and MI6 pooled together their knowledge and sent an agent by the name of David Gauche to snoop around a major FGF war between a gang called Red Scar and another called the Bloodhounds. Gauche was unfortunately discovered and killed by Bloodhounds leader Petrov Nikolayevich. However using his existing work the CIA and MI6 were able to isolate some information about FGF's._

_About six months later, the two agencies attempted to get an insider named Charles Davidson under the alias of Charles Matthews managed to complete the mission and receive full Intel on Red Scar. He is currently one of the high ranking Red Scars and remains undercover._

_The CHERUB MISSION_

_Coincidently, the leaders of the Red Scars, Matthew "Matches" Anderson and Petrov Nikolayevich both have families. However all the children of Nikolayevich no longer live at home. The CHERUB's are to try receiving FGF information through the Red Scars gang. Matches Anderson has 8 kids from three different marriages. Douglas (17), Chester (16), Dylan (15) Alice and Erica (14 year old twins), William and Greg (12 year old twins) and Elaine (11). Eight CHERUBS' are to befriend at least one of them and the remaining two are to assist Agent Davidson and gain Intel through other sources. This should allow enough evidence to pass through to convict both gangs and stop FGF's. CHERUB's and their mission controllers are to decide amongst themselves who befriends whom for the mission. _

_Agents are reminded of their right to refuse this mission at any time. This mission has been classified as HIGH RISK, due agents possibly being forced to fight a much larger opponent in a no-holds-barred fight while on the mission as well as witnessing a lot of blood and gore._

John began to speak about their covers. "I will play the role of John Ferguson, a war veteran from the Vietnam war. Chloe will play the role of my niece who must take care of her four children and nephews and nieces after the death of her sister and brother in law. She has moved in with her uncle John after a bitter divorce with her husband and chose to move to south London to get away from her ex husband. What do you think?"

"I'm in." Bruce smiled. "Blood and gore, sounds like my cup of tea."

Ken and his younger brother Toshiro nodded. "I'm in." Ken smirked.

"Sounds good." Kyle said.

"Tyler, you in?" Richard asked his best friend.

"Definitely." Tyler nodded.

James smiled. "This is gonna be sweet. I'm in."

Kerry and Gabrielle agreed, followed by Bethany. There was only Lauren left.

"Well, I don't know." she said. "I mean Rat's in basic training and if he has to quit he won't know many people…."

"In short, she just wants to hang around and wait for her boyfriend." James snickered.

"James!" Lauren snapped. "Fine." she grumbled. "I'm in."

"Excellent," John said "We'll meet back here in about an hour to discuss the covers, meanwhile go up and pack."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading, please review my story<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 Covers

**Chapter 2: Covers**

An hour later the CHERUB's arrived back at the mission briefing room.

"Shall we discuss our covers?" John asked. The CHERUB's nodded. John brought out a file labeled FGF Mission Covers. "As I said before, I will play the role of John Ferguson, a war veteran from the Vietnam war. Chloe will assume the role of Chloe Ferguson, my niece via my deceased older brother. She decided to move in with me to South London in order to get away from her ex husband who she has just had a bitter divorce from. She will move in with her five children and six nephews and nieces who she has been taking care of since the untimely death of her sister and brother in law. Any questions so far?"

The CHERUB's shook their heads.

"Good, now we must decide which of you will assist Agent Charles Davidson and which of you will befriend which child. Kyle, given that you are the oldest I think you should befriend the oldest child, Douglas Anderson."

Kyle nodded. "I hope he's cute," he said, which got a couple of giggles out of some of the agents.

"James and Ken. Granted you are both the second eldest, we have two targets of similar age. Ken you will be befriending Chester Anderson or Chet as he prefers to be called. And you, James will befriend Dylan Anderson."

Both boys nodded.

"Now Kerry and Gabrielle," John continued. "My take is that you would prefer to befriend girls similar to your own age. Am I right?"

"Yes," they both said in unison.

"Well, you are being assigned Alice and Erica Anderson; they are 14 year old twins which are as close an age difference we can get. Richard and Tyler, you are both 13 years of age so your birthdates have been moved back several months so that you are only twelve-year olds and match the same age to the second set of twins, William and Greg."

John turned to Lauren. "Lauren, since you're basically one of our youngest black shirts, you will be befriending Elaine Anderson. She's only eleven but like Tyler and Richard your birthdates have been moved back several months so that as far as anyone in South London is concerned, you're still eleven. Bruce, Bethany and Toshiro, you three will assist Charles Davidson and try getting Intel on the Bloodhounds by acting as double agents. All of you will be enrolled at the same school as the Anderson kids. And for the sake of the mission my "army pension" has been doubled so we will pose as upper middle class"

A smile grew on the faces of all the CHERUB's.

"Bags the biggest bedroom!" Lauren called out.

"As if!" Richard shot back.

"Grab some lunch." Chloe said. "We leave for South London in an hour."

The eleven CHERUBS's piled into two minivans. One driven by John, the other Chloe. The house they would be staying in was two storey's plus an attic. When the two minivans pulled up, they were greeted with a black BMW and a man dressed in jeans and a leather jacket. John Jones and Chloe stepped out of their respective vans.

"John Ferguson?" the man asked. He was fairly tall with light brown hair.

John nodded. "This is my niece Chloe Ferguson. There are some kids in the cars."

"Charles Matthews." the man put his hand out. "You can call me Charlie." John and Chloe shook his hand and signaled the kids to get out of the cars.

"So this is what the British Secret Service has under their noses huh?" Charlie asked.

"I wouldn't recommend you underestimate them, Charlie." Chloe said. "You'd be surprised at what these kids are capable of."

John nodded in agreement. "Indeed."

Charlie shrugged. "I suppose if the shoe fits, it works." then he left.

John, Chloe and the CHERUB's stepped into the house. It was pretty big, much better than they were used to on missions.

"There are six bedrooms," Chloe called out. "Plus the attic's which can fit about three or four people. John and I get one bedroom each of course."

Kyle jumped up and ran to find one of the rooms. "Bags the biggest bedroom!"

"No way!" Lauren shouted chasing after him. "I bagsd it before we even got here!"

"Like either of you are getting it!" Richard retorted playfully running after Lauren.

In the end, Lauren and Bethany had to share a room, James and Kyle and to share another one, Kerry and Gabrielle had to share the one next to James and Kyle, Ken had to share one with Bruce and Toshiro, Tyler and Richard had to sleep in the attic, despite Richard's protests. Later James, Kyle, Ken and Lauren went out to see some of the kids in the neighborhood. James saw two thugs with BLOODHOUNDS written on their jackets roughing up some kid in a nearby alleyway. James rushed over.

"What the hell are you doing?" James snapped.

The two thugs were significantly older and larger than James. About 17 or 18 years old. One of the thugs had spiky black hair and a lot of stubble growing on the end of his chin. The second was slightly shorter with long blonde hair and a scar across the side of his cheek.

"What'd you say punk?" Spiky hair said sizing up James.

"I've never seen you round here kid." Blondie said. "You must be new, so let me give you some advice. Stay the hell away and mind your own freaking business!"

James landed a swift roundhouse kick against the blonde thug and an uppercut against his jaw, before landing another kick that made him hit the ground. The spiky haired thug glared at James.

"Why you…" he whipped out a knife and lunged at James, who only managed just to duck away. But the knife had already made about an eight centimeter bleeding cut in James' arm.

"Aw shit." he muttered as the thug made a second attempt.

Luckily CHERUB had trained him for this. There was a trash bin lying close by. James picked up the lid. He knew that his plan was high risk but if it succeeded it would be high reward. James charged against the thug with the lid covering his upper body. Subsequently the thug fell over knocking the knife out of his hand, but he'd managed a hard punch on James' nose to start it bleeding. Then James smashed the lid on the thug's head, enough to knock him out, but not so hard to give him a concussion. James walked over to the kid. The kid was about 14 years old; he had dark blonde hair and green eyes. James offers to help the kid up.

"Thanks for saving my butt, er…"

"James." James said. "James Ferguson, I've just moved here."

"Darren Thomas." the kid introduced.

James nodded. "Why were those guys after you?" he asked, although he knew perfectly why they were after him.

"Those guys are Bloodhounds, part of a gang. I hang out with a bunch of Red Scars, we hate them, they hate us."

James nodded as a couple of kids his age approached.

"Darren," one of them spoke. "You okay? We saw those Bloodhounds get you."

Darren nodded. "Yeah, but I'd probably be dead if it wasn't for this guy James here."

The seemingly leader of the gang walked up to James. "Thanks for saving my boy Darren there James. You new around here?"

"Yeah."

"Dylan Anderson, by the way."

"How'd you learn those badass moves?" Darren squealed excitedly.

James used a standard CHERUB excuse. "Before my dad became a drunk, he was a pretty successful karate teacher, he taught me and my four siblings."

"Cool." Dylan nodded. "So James, what school are you going to?"

"Rossal South London School."

"That's where I go." Dylan said. "You should probably get that nose and arm cleaned up. Later."

James waved briefly and headed back to the house.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading, please review.<strong>


End file.
